Un amour de Jasper
by Rabbit Titi
Summary: Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale forment un couple mythique seulement un jour Alice rencontre Kyle et tombe amoureuse de lui. C'est alors qu'arrive Jade Dubois, une jeune humaine de tout juste 16 ans. Nouvelle au lycée et rencontre Jasper Hale
1. Prologue

_Donc, je vous présente mon petit bijou qui est une fiction qui est pour le moment en deux livres. Un amour de Jasper qui est avant tout sous le point de vue de ma chère Jade et Eternelle Jade (en cours d'écriture) qui est à la fois sous le point de vue de Jade et de Jasper. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes n'apprécient pas le fait que j'ai fait rompre Alice et Jasper. Mais que voulez-vous, chacun son imagination. Tout d'abord ma fiction ressemble beaucoup à Fascination. Durant les premiers chapitres, je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai du relire au moins cinq cent fois chaque chapitre de Fascination pour me mettre dans la peau d'Isabella. Bien sûr, je mentirai si je disais que j'aime Isabella. C'est faux ! Donc je voulais que l'on mette un peu en avant le personnage de Jasper Hale, qui me semble plus intéressant qu'Edward le torturé, Isabella la niaise ou Jacob le gaffeur… J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ma fiction que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Merci d'avance. Rabbit Titi ^^_

* * *

Prologue

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi à la manière dont je mourrais. Des fois, je me disais que je mourrais dans mon lit, sereine au côté de l'homme que j'aime ou alors dans un accident de voiture. Et puis, il faut bien mourir un jour. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que cela se déroulerait ainsi.

Haletante, je fixai ses yeux noirs. Il rendit mon regard avec affabilité.

C'était sûrement une bonne façon d'en terminer. À la place d'un autre. Noble, pourrait-on dire. Ça devrait compter en ma faveur.

Si je n'étais pas partie pour Fairbanks, je ne me serais pas retrouvée dans cette situation, j'en avais conscience. Pourtant aussi terrifiée que je fusse, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ma décision. Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin.

Ce fut avec un sourire aimable et tranquille que le chasseur s'approcha pour me tuer.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Ce prologue est le même que Fascination mais sachez que le contenu ne sera pas le même puisque dans cette histoire Bella est déjà un vampire et que Renéesmée existe déjà. Elle est à sa taille adulte.


	2. Première Rencontre

_Voilà mon premier chapitre. Il est long et ressemble presque trait pour trait au premier chapitre de Fascination. Mais comme je l'ai si bien dit, Jade n'est pas Isabella. Il est long, mais personne ne s'en ait jamais plaint. La réaction de Jasper m'a fait rire. Mais à vous de voir ^^_

* * *

Mon père me conduisit à l'aéroport, le chauffage à fond. La température, à Paris, frôlait les zéro degrés, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. En guise d'adieu, je portais mes vêtements préférés, un gilet rouge qui mettait en valeur mon teint et mon jean porte-bonheur. J'avais mon coupe-vent pour seul bagage à main.

Il existe, en Alaska, une bourgade insignifiante appelée Fairbanks où la couverture nuageuse est comme dans les Ardennes quasi-constante. C'est cette ville et son climat éternellement lugubre que mon père et sa maitresse ont fui en emportant la petite fille de quatre ans que j'étais alors. C'est là que j'ai dû me rendre, un mois tous les étés, jusqu'à mes quatorze ans. Après j'ai refusé d'y retourner et je n'ai pas revu ma mère depuis.

Et c'était vers cette ville que je m'exilais, dans un pays étranger qui parlait une langue étrangère que je maitrisais bien presque autant que l'espagnol. Hors, je détestais Fairbanks.

J'adorais ma ville, je venais de Bordeaux. J'adorais le soleil et la chaleur suffocante. J'adorais le dynamisme de la ville immense.

- _Rien ne t'y oblige, Jade*_, me dit mon père avec un air de « si tu te ravises, je te tues! »

Mon père ne me ressemble en rien. C'est un homme froid, grand et blond alors que j'étais petite et avec les cheveux noirs. Je scrutai ses yeux et je ne sentis que de la haine. Mon père avait toujours préféré mes deux frères. Il me haïssait car je ressemblais trop à ma mère. On ne s'était vraiment jamais entendu. Et un jour, il a levé la main sur moi et ce fut la fois de trop. J'ai appelé ma mère et je lui ai dit que dorénavant, j'habiterais avec elle.

- _J'en ai envie*_, dis-je avec la même froideur.

Je n'avais jamais su mentir mais mon discours était répété depuis des siècles. Je regardai Marianne, sa femme. Celle pour qui il avait quitté ma mère. Elle me regarda, s'avança et me prit dans ses bras. Mon frère, Charles s'avança et me tendit un cadeau.

- _Tu l'ouvriras dans l'avion*_.

- _Merci, petit frère. Elliot et toi allez me manquer*_.

- _Tu nous manqueras aussi*_, dit Elliot.

- _Salut Lili de ma part*_, dit mon père.

- _Je n'y manquerai pas*_.

Entre Paris et New-York le vol dura une éternité et je fus touché par le cadeau de mes frères, un lecteur MP3 et ma belle-mère m'avait offert un ordinateur portable. Je pris ensuite un vol de New-York à l'Alaska qui dura six heures , et , je continua en voiture. Ma mère conduisait un mini van.

Ma mère me serra dans ses bras en me disant à quel point j'étais belle et pleins d'autre chose. Dans la voiture, nous mimes du ABBA, son groupe préféré. Elle m'avait déjà inscrite au lycée, s'était engagé à me trouver une voiture. Je n'avais que seize ans mais mon père s'était arrangé pour faire passer ma conduite accompagné en permis de conduire. Elle fut un peu perturbée de mon choix et savait l'amour que portait à Fairbanks.

- Je t'ai dégotée une bonne voiture, dit ma mère.

- Ah bon! Qu'est-ce que c'est comme voiture ?

- Une mustang.

- Chouette, j'adore les mustangs.

Je contemplai le paysage, magnifique selon moi. J'aimais le soleil mais j'aimais aussi la verdure.

- Tu as un atelier Maman ?

- Oui, pour toi peindre, j'ai déjà tout prévu.

Je peignais depuis mon plus jeune âge. J'idolâtrais Monet, Van Gogh et tous les autres. Le seul qui me répugnait, c'était Picasso. Ce n'est pas de l'art. Je peignais essentiellement des visages, des silhouettes, des personnes que voyait dans la rue et que je photographiais. Mon don pour l'art me venait de ma mère qui était écrivain.

Nous finîmes par arriver chez Lili. Elle vivait toujours la maisonnette de trois pièces achetée avec mon père au début de leur mariage. Devant ce logis était garée ma nouvelle voiture. Noire, elle était splendide. Je la customiserai plus tard comme la maison.

- Elle est géniale Maman, merci. Cela te dérange si…

- Non, tu peux la repeindre.

- Merci maman.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à transporter mes affaires à l'étage. J'avais la chambre du fond, la plus vaste et mon atelier était dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle m'était familière et n'avait pas changé depuis ma dernière visite. Il fallait également que j'y redonne un coup de peinture. Je posai mon ordi sur le bureau et brancha le modem pour garder le contact avec mes frères. Je balançai mon sac sur le lit et courus en bas sortir mes tableaux du coffre. J'en avais apporté quatre. Un de ma mère et moi qui trônera au salon, un de mes frères qui sera dans ma chambre avec la multitude de photos que j'avais prise d'eux. Un de ma mère, seule et un de la ville de Bordeaux.

- Ma chérie, tu t'es encore améliorée. Tu es une véritable artiste.

- Merci maman.

Je montai dans ma chambre et rangea mes affaires. Je regrettai aussitôt de me pas avoir pris mes peintures car il n'y en avait pas. Je songeai alors au lycée, demain. Je savais que cela allait être l'horreur mais bon, il faut bien mourir un jour.

Le lycée de Fairbanks n'accueillant pas plus de trois cent élèves tandis qu'à Bordeaux ce n'était que le nombre de première. J'avais sauté une classe. Je mis la musique et Aural Vampire résonnait dans ma chambre.

J'adorais tout ce qui était surnaturel mais cela n'existait pas. Le livre que je lisais en ce moment était _Dracula. _J'adorais ce recueil de lettres même si mon préféré n'était autre que _Les liaisons dangereuses_.

J'allai dans la petite salle de bains et essaya de faire de la place pour le peu de produits de beauté que j'avais. J'étais trop occupé à peindre pour prendre soin de mon apparence. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Ce n'est pas indispensable. Mais bon, les gens peuvent changer. Parfois, je me demandai comment me voyais les autres. Surement comme une cinglée.

Mais la cause importait peu, seul comptait l'effet. Dire que demain, ne serait que le début!

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là, révisant mes bases pour être sur de ne pas être en retard. Les claquements permanents des gouttes et du vent sur le toit refusaient de s'estomper en simple bruit de fond. Tout de façon, je ne dormais pratiquement jamais puisque j'étais insomniaque. Don de mon père.

Au matin, ma fenêtre m'offrait pour seul spectacle un épais brouillard et une sensation de claustrophobie grimpa sournoisement en moi. On ne voyait jamais le ciel, ici; c'était comme être en cage.

Le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ma mère se déroula en silence. Elle me souhaita bonne chance pour le lycée. Je la remerciai, consciente de la vanité de ses bonnes paroles. La chance avait tendance à me fuir. Lili se sauva en première, elle enseignait à la fac de Juneau. Une fois seule, je restai assise sur l'une des trois hideuses chaises. Quel horreur, j'avais tout à refaire.

Il m'était impossible, dans cette maison, d'oublier que ma mère ne s'était jamais remise du départ de mon père et de sa meilleure amie. Quel goujat!

Je ne tenais pas à arriver trop tôt au lycée mais bon, la solitude ne me gênait pas et les regards des autres, non plus. J'enfilai mon coupe-vent - que me fit l'effet d'avoir été tissé dans un composant dangereux pour l'homme - et sortis. Il neigeait et pleuvait en même temps mais pas de quoi me tremper. Mes nouvelles boots chuintaient se qui m'agaça fortement. Les pas inaudibles dans l'herbe me manquaient. Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'admirer ma voiture et c'est maussade que je la démarrai.

La voiture était confortable, sèche. Celui qui l'avait vendu à ma mère avait fait le ménage. À mon grand soulagement, elle démarra et le bruit du moteur me plut et je mis un CD dans l'autoradio. Je l'écoutai en boucle depuis qu'il était sorti. _Silent force _de Within Temptation. Je mis ma préférée qui était _Angels_ et écouta la chanteuse chanter. J'avais déjà chanté plusieurs fois mais ici, je ne voulais pas m'y risquer.

Bien que je n'y eusse jamais mis les pieds, trouver le lycée fut un jeu d'enfants. Heureusement pour moi, qui avait l'habitude de me perdre. Comme la plupart des édifices locaux, il était situé le long de la quatre voies en face de la Fac. À première vue, il ne ressemble en rien à un lycée mais je suppose que tous les bâtiments d'ici, ressemble à ça. Il était noyé au milieu de tant d'arbres et d'arbustes que j'eus du mal à en mesurer l'étendue. Bizarrement, il me plut.

Je me garai devant le bâtiment ACCUEIL pour aller chercher mes papiers. Devant moi, il y avait une Volvo et une BMW. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule nouvelle élève ici. Ce qui ne m'enchanta pas car ils allaient vouloir faire la conversation et mon anglais était bon mais mon accent était pénible à l'audition.

Quittant à regret ma voiture, je remontai un étroit chemin pavé bordé de haies sombres.

L'intérieur était brillamment éclairé et mon angoisse augmenta. Le bureau n'était pas vaste et visiblement, il n'y avait que moi.

La femme aux cheveux courts leva la tête.

- Puis-je t'aider ?

J'eus du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit mais le dernier mot me mit la puce à l'oreille.

- _Bonjour_* Je suis la _nouvelle*_ élève Jade Dubois.

J'entendis un petit rire et me retourna. Ils étaient là aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Et la blondasse rigolait. Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

- Ah oui! Et les Cullen sont là aussi. Ils pourront d'aider à améliorer ton accent.

Elle fouilla dans une pile dangereusement instable de papiers ceux qu'elle cherchait.

- Tiens voilà ton emploi du temps et voilà, les vôtres.

Elle apporta plusieurs feuilles et nous indiqua l'emplacement des classes en surlignant les chemins les plus rapides. Elle nous donna des fiches à faire signer par chaque prof et l'un des Cullen soupira. C'était le blond à la beauté époustouflante. On aurait dit Dorian Gray. Avec un sourire, elle émit comme Lily le vœu que je me plusse à Fairbanks. Je lui répondis par le rictus le plus convaincant à ma disposition. Je tournai les talons et poussant la horde de Cullen qu'il y avait derrière moi.

- Hé! Attends, cria l'une d'eux.

C'était la plus petite, celle aux airs d'elfe qui m'interpella.

- Excuse Rosalie, pour sa moquerie. Tu es française ? Je hochai la tête. Je m'appelle Alice Cullen, voici Kyle Swan et sa sœur Bella (elle montra un grand brun et l'autre brune de la famille) ensuite je te présente Jasper et sa sœur jumelle Rosalie et les deux derniers sont Emmett Cullen et Edward Cullen.

- _Enchantée_* Je m'appelle Jade Dubois et viens de _Bordeaux_*

- Si tu veux, on t'aidera pour ton anglais.

- Merci, Alice.

- Et tu pourras m'aider pour mon français.

- _D'accord_*

Lorsque je regagnai la Ford, d'autres élèves avaient commencé à arriver. Suivant la file des véhicules, je contournai le lycée. Les Cullen me suivaient. Je constatai avec plaisir que la plupart des voitures étaient plus vieilles que la mienne, rien de tape-à-l'œil. À Bordeaux, j'avais vécu dans un des quartiers les plus riches de la ville et même la plus modeste était une Porsche. Ici, la plus belle voiture était la Volvo rutilante, et elle détonait. Malgré tout, je coupai le contact dès que j'eus trouvé une place, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Avant de descendre, j'essayai de mémoriser mon plan afin de ne pas devoir le sortir à tout bout de champ, au vu de tous. J'enfouis ensuite les papiers dans mon sac, mis ce dernier sur mon épaule et respirai un grand coup. « Tu peux le faire, mentis-je sans beaucoup de conviction. Personne ne va te mordre. » Sur ce, je soufflai et m'extirpai de l'habitacle.

Prenant soin de dissimuler mon visage sous ma capuche, j'empruntai le trottoir bondé d'adolescents. Ma veste noire unie se fondait dans la masse ce qui me soulagea.

Une fois, que j'eus dépassé la cantine, quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule - ce qui me fit sursauter - c'était Alice. Elle décida de m'accompagner en cours puisqu'elle avait le même emploi du temps que moi. Son copain, Kyle, était à mes côtés. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchais, je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer de façon désordonnée. Je franchis la porte derrière deux imperméables unisexes en tâchant de contrôler ma respiration.

Alors pour détendre l'atmosphère, je décidai de discuter avec Alice à propos de sa famille.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble Kyle et toi ?

- Deux ans. Avant j'étais avec Jasper mais je suis tombée amoureuse de Kyle. Et toi, tu as déjà eu des petits amis ?

- Non, je n'en voulais pas et la plupart ne me comprenait pas.

- Oh! D'accord!

La salle de classe était assez modeste. Les élèves qui me précédaient s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil pour suspendre leurs manteaux à longue rangée de patères. Je les imitai. C'étaient deux filles, Rosalie et Bella si je me rappelai bien.

J'allais porter ma fiche au prof, un grand homme au front dégarni dont le bureau portait une plaque l'identifiant comme M. Duke. En voyant mon nom, il me dévisagea bêtement - une réaction pas très encourageante - et, bien sûr, je rougis comme une pivoine. Sans prendre la peine de me présenter aux autres, il finit par m'envoyer à un pupitre vide au fond de la classe. À cette place, il était plus difficile à mes nouveaux camarades de me reluquer, ce qui ne les dissuada pas pour autant. Je gardai les yeux baissés sur la bibliographie que le prof m'avait remise. Guère originale: Brönte, Wilde, Shakespeare, Perrault. J'avais déjà tout lu. Ce qui m'était à la fois réconfortant et … ennuyeux.

Quand la sonnerie - espèce de bourdonnement nasal - se fit entendre, un boutonneux dégingandé aux cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nappe de pétrole se pencha depuis la rangée de tables voisines pour me parler.

- Tu es Jade Dubois, hein ?

Le prototype du joueur d'échecs excessivement serviable.

- _Oui_*, dis avec gentillesse.

Tous ceux qui étaient assis dans un rayon de trois chaises se retournèrent pour me lorgner.

- Quel est ton prochain cours ? Demanda-t-il

Je dus vérifier dans mon sac.

- Euh… Sciences Politiques avec Mme Fecility. Bâtiment 5.

J'étais cernée de tous côtés par des regards avides.

-Je vais au 4, je peux te montrer le chemin. Je m'appelle Lucas.

- Merci, répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Enfilant nos vestes, nous sortîmes sous la pluie qui avait repris de plus belle. J'aurais juré que plusieurs personnes écoutaient ce que nous disions. Je devenais paranoïaque, il fallait que je fasse attention.

- Alors, tu habitais où avant ? S'enquit Lucas.

- _Bordeaux*_, en France.

- Il pleut beaucoup ou pas là-bas ?

- Pas trop, c'est assez ensoleillé.

- La vache, ça doit être dépaysant. Tu n'es pas trop décalé par rapport à l'heure ? Ça fait combien onze heures de décalage ?

- Je ne dors jamais. Je suis _insomniaque_*, dis-je

- Oh! C'est pour ça que tu as des cernes et que fais-tu la nuit ?

- Je peins et tous les matins, je vais faire mon jogging dans les hauteurs.

Il me dévisagea avec une telle stupeur mâtinée de frayeur que je soupirai. Il devait me prendre pour un hybride. Encore quelques mois comme ça et j'oublierai comment manier le sarcasme.

Contournant la cafétéria, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bâtiments sud, près du gymnase. Lucas se donna la peine de m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, alors que celle-ci était visible à des kilomètres.

- Eh bien, bonne chance! Me lança-t-il au moment où j'attrapai la poignée. Nous aurons peut-être d'autres cours ensemble, ajouta-t-il plein d'espoir.

Oh non! Par pitié! Il ne va pas me suivre comme un petit chien.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula normalement. Mon prof d'algèbre, M. Lawyer que j'aurais de toute manière haï rien qu'à cause de la matière qu'il enseignait, ne fut le seul qui m'obligea à me présenter devant la classe. Je me présentai en français et personne ne comprit quoi que ce soit. Je retournai à ma place, satisfaite.

Au bout de quelques heures, j'étais capable de reconnaître quelques visages; chaque classe avait toujours son courageux pour entamer la conversation et me demander mes impressions sur Fairbanks.

Une fille s'assit à côté de moi en maths et en espagnol et c'est ensemble que nous gagnâmes la cantine à midi. Elle était frêle et blonde, largement plus petite que mon mètre soixante, mais sa masse de boucles blondes compensait notre différence de taille. Son prénom refusant de s'inscrire dans mon cerveau, je me contentai d'acquiescer à son verbiage sur les profs et les cours, un air béat sur le visage. En vérité, je ne l'écoutai pas.

Nous nous installâmes au bout d'une table bondée, et elle m'introduisit auprès de quelques-unes de ses amies dont j'oubliai les noms au fur et à mesure qu'elle les énonçait. Elles paraissaient impressionnées par l'audace dont elle faisait preuve en m'adressant la parole. De l'autre côté de la salle, le garçon de mon cours d'anglais, Lucas, m'adressa de grands signes de bras.

C'est là en pleine cantine que je les recroisa.

Ils étaient assis dans un coin, aussi loin que possible du milieu de la longue pièce où je me trouvais. Ils étaient sept. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne mangeaient pas, bien qu'ils eussent tous un plateau - intact - devant eux. contrairement à la plupart des élèves, ils ne me guignaient pas, il fut aisé de les observer sans risquer de rencontrer une paire d'yeux exagérément curieux. Ce ne fut cependant rien de tout cela qui m'attira - et retint - mon attention.

- Tu connais des infos sur les Cullen ? Demandai-je à ma voisine de table.

- Oui, leur père adoptif est médecin et leur mère, décoratrice d'intérieur. Le seul célibataire de la table est Jasper Hale. Il est plutôt mignon, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Oui mais pour lui arracher un sourire, il faut se lever tôt. D'où connais-tu tout ça ?

- Internet! Je les ai rencontrés pendant les vacances et j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur eux. Edward, le roux nous regarde toujours comme ci il pouvait décrypter nos pensées.

- C'est n'importe quoi! Et pendant que t'y es, la plus petite peu lire l'avenir, dis-je.

Alice me regarda et me fit un énorme sourire.

- Rosalie Hale est avec Emmett Cullen. Alice Cullen est avec Kyle Swan et Bella Swan est avec Edward Cullen.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la dérobée en direction de l'Apollon qui, maintenant s'intéressait à son plateau.

Des prénoms étranges et rares, songeai-je. Datant de la génération de nos grands-parents et encore. À moins qu'ils ne fussent en vogue dans ces contrées. Je finis souvenir que ma voisine s'appelait Kelly.

- Ils sont … pas mal du tout.

Cette litote des plus flagrantes eut du mal à franchir les lèvres.

Tout en conversant, je ne cessais d'épier furtivement mes surprenants condisciples. Eux continuaient à contempler les murs sans manger.

Je regardai mon assiette presque intacte et commença à l'entamer. Et j'éprouvai un élan de compassion pour cette famille. Parce qu'ils étaient rejetées comme moi; je n'étais pas la seule nouvelle et surtout pas la plus captivante.

Tout à coup, Jasper plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Son expression était cette fois, celle d'une franche curiosité et mon amie se mit à rire. Juste avant, elle avait eu plutôt l'air maussade. Je ne dérobai aucune différence.

- Que sais-tu de Jasper ?

Mine de rien, je constatai qu'il poursuivait son examen de moi. Contrairement aux autres élèves, il ne se montrait pas indiscret au point d'être impoli. En revanche, ses traits étaient empreints d'une sorte de frustration que je ne compris pas. Je baissai la tête.

- Il est superbe et anciennement, il était avec Alice (elle ne m'apprit rien). Aucune fille ne l'intéresse. D'ailleurs personne ne l'intéresse. Il ne parle avec personne d'autre que sa famille. On dirait que nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour lui, dit-elle, les dents serrées.

Il me dévisagea encore. J'en avais assez. Je décidai avec mon culot habituel d'aller le remettre à sa place. Un ennemi et un.

- Tu vas où ? Me demanda ma camarade.

- Dire à cet énergumène d'arrêter de me viser comme si j'étais un bout de viande.

Je me dirigeai vers leur table et Blondie renifla avec un air qui me déplut. Je mis mes deux mains sur la table et mes cheveux retombèrent sur mon visage.

- C'est quoi ton problème Jasper ?

Il parut choqué.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et c'est impoli de _regarder*_ les gens comme ça. Donc la prochaine fois, si quelque chose t'embête, _demandes*_-le tout simplement!

Je tournai les talons et Blondie dit la phrase de trop. Je serrai les poings et partis. Une fois, dehors, je constatai que j'avais serré trop fort. Une de mes veines avait éclaté. Je fis donc un bandage et continua ma route.

J'allai m'asseoir devant la salle et sortit mon livre. J'entrai dans la salle après tous les autres. Tout le monde avait déjà un voisin attitré sauf Jasper. Je déglutis. Il allait me tuer. Quel mort atroce!

Pendant que j'allais me présenter au prof et faire signer ma fiche, je l'observai en catimini. Au moment où je passai devant lui, il se raidit sur sa chaise et me toisa. Son visage trahissait des émotions qui ne me surprenaient pas. Hostilité et colère. Choquée, je m'esquivai rapidement et manqua de tomber par terre mais je me rattrapai à temps. J'avais déjà assez honte de moi, je n'allais pas en rajouter une couche avec ma maladresse habituelle.

Les yeux de Jasper étaient d'un noir d'encre. Magnifique.

- Je suis désolé, Jasper, dis-je en baissant la tête. C'est juste qu'en _France*_, c'est une forme d'hostilité de regarder les gens avec insistance. Je tiens à préciser que la couleur de tes yeux est _magnifique*. _

Il me regarda avec une expression de surprise cette fois-ci et je ria. Il s'éloigna de moi comme s'il fuyait une mauvaise odeur. En douce, je reniflai mes cheveux. Ils sentaient l'abricot, un shampoing spécialisé pour les cheveux qui se retrouvent constamment au soleil. Il allait falloir que j'en change. Je m'abritais derrière la tenture de mes cheveux et m'efforçai de suivre la leçon. Malheureusement, elle portait sur l'anatomie cellulaire et nous l'avions suivi quelques semaines avant mon départ. Je pris des notes et sur une autre page, je commençai à dessiner Jasper.

Je manquai cruellement de couleurs et je ne pouvais pas lui en demander. Je fouillai dans mon sac et trouva mes crayons de couleur. Jasper me regarda avec curiosité. Pas un seul instant, il ne se détendit. Il avait la peau très claire ce qui m'aida beaucoup. Je le fixai de temps à autre. Il était assez musclé et ses bras étaient fermes. Il ne paraissait plus aussi fluet, loin de son robuste frère.

Le cours sembla s'éterniser. Était-ce parce que la journée touchait à sa fin ou parce que j'attendais que ce poing se relaxe ?

- Hé! Jasper. Il tourna la tête. Relaxes mon _vieux*_, je ne vais pas de manger! Tu peux essayer de me faire un sourire ou comptes-tu _ressembler*_ à Dracula jusqu'à la fin du cours, dis-je en riant.

Il ne sourit pas et s'éloigna encore plus. Sur mon dessin qui n'était pas ma plus œuvre - manque de matériel - Je mis en légende « _Mon ami, le souriant Jasper Hale_. »

Je me permis un nouveau coup d'œil, ce que je regrettais aussitôt. Il me contempla de ses prunelles noires qui exprimaient une réelle répulsion. Je tressaillis et pour encore plus le faire enrager je lui tendis mon dessin. Il ne le regardait même pas et le jeta par terre. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me penchai et ramassa mon dessin.

A cet instant, la cloche retentit et je me levai plus vite que je ne le pensais et partis. Alice me rattrapa.

- Que se passe t-il Jade ?

- Rien! Donnes ça à Jasper s'il te plait. Qu'il le jette s'il veut, je m'en contrefiche mais je ne veux plus _jamais* _l'avoir comme _modèle*. C'est un con.* _

Elle le regarda et me dit que j'avais beaucoup de talents.

- Visiblement, ton _frère*_ n'est pas du même avis.

Mes larmes coulèrent et je courus à l'accueil porté mes papiers. Ma fiche et ma dispense.

- Comment s'est passée cette première journée, petite ?

-Très bien, mentis-je.

Mal. Car elle n'eut pas l'air très convaincue.

Sur le parking, je retrouvai Alice qui était en train de passer un savon à Jasper. Il regardait ses chaussettes, l'air gêné.

- Tu pourrais te montrer agréable pour une fois. Regarde le talent qu'elle a. Et toi, tu jettes son dessin, cria-t-elle

- Alice, tu n'as rien compris, souffla-t-il

- Si j'ai compris… Je te connais mieux que personne. Mais soi aimable, c'est tout ce que je te demande, susurra-t-elle près de son oreille.

Je vis Kyle se raidir et je m'avançai lentement, rangeant mes papiers dans le sac.

- Alice, dis-je, laisses-le. Tout le monde ne peut pas aimer tout le monde.

- N'es tu pas censé être en sport, demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai eu … disons… une sorte d'accident … et maintenant, je ne peux plus faire de sport… en classe, bafouillai-je.

En vérité, le fait que je ne pouvais plus faire de sport venait du fait que mon père m'a une fois, poussée dans les escaliers, trois semaines à l'hôpital. Et pleins de fractures qui selon le médecin mettrait des semaines à se remettre, voire même des années. Je soupira et décida de m'éloigner.

Je montai dans ma voiture et regarda l'heure. Il n'était pas trop tard, j'aurais donc tout mon temps pour peindre ou faire mes devoirs avant le dîner. Quand je passai devant les Cullen, ils me regardaient tous, l'air mauvais sauf Alice qui me souriait. Quelle atmosphère hostile. Décidément, mon séjour s'annonce désagréable!

* * *

_ Et voilà, mon tout premier chapitre. Je publierai le deux demain et essayerai d'en mettre un par jour. Du moins pour ceux que j'ai écrit pour le moment ^^ Ma fiction est longue et je ne me lasserai jamais de l'écrire ^^ XOXO et surtout n'oubliez pas mes petits chéris,_ **REVIEW**


	3. 2: A livre ouvert

_Merci à toi Elisect32 pour ma première review._

_Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_

* * *

_2

À livre ouvert

Le jour suivant fut mieux … et pire.

Mieux parce qu'il ne pleuvait pas encore, bien que les nuages fussent denses et opaques. Plus décontracté parce que je savais à quoi m'attendre. Lucas me présenta à Josh qui s'assit à côté de moi dans chaque cours. Les gens ne me reluquèrent pas avec autant d'insistance que la veille. Je déjeunai avec tout un groupe parmi lequel Josh, Lucas, Kelly et plusieurs autres personnes dont les visages et les noms ne m'étaient plus aussi étrangers. J'eus le sentiment que je commençai à flotter au lieu de couler à pic. Ce qui m'inquiétait.

Pire, parce que je commençais à fatiguer. Pire parce que je fus interrogé en Maths et que je ne connaissais pas la réponse. Nul parce que je devais assister le prof de Sport. Pire parce que Jasper Hale était absent.

Toute la matinée, je redoutai l'heure de la cantine et la perspective de son allure déstabilisante. Une partie de moi souhaitait se confronter à lui et exiger des explications. Pendant la nuit, j'avais même répété un discours. Je me connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir que j'en aurais le courage. À côté de moi, Cendrillon à des allures de Terminator.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la cafétéria avec Kelly - en m'efforçant en vain, de ne pas le chercher des yeux -, je découvris que ces étranges frères et sœurs étaient déjà installés, _lui_ n'était pas là. Josh nous intercepta pour nous entraîner à sa table. Kelly parut ravie de cette attention, et ses amies ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à nous. Tout en essayant d'écouter leur insouciant bavardage, je cédai à un malaise tenace et guettai nerveusement le moment où _il_ apparaîtrait. Je pria pour qu'il se contentât de m'ignorer, afin de prouver que mes soupçons étaient infondés.

Il ne vint pas, le temps passa et ma tension augmenta.

Lorsque je me rendis en cours de biologie. Josh, qui montrait toutes les qualités d'un Terre-Neuve, m'accompagna fidèlement aux portes du labo. Sur le seuil, je retins mon souffle, mais Jasper n'était pas là non plus. En soupirant, je gagnai ma place, Josh m'emboîta le pas, sans cesser de pérorer une sortie prévue à La Push. Il s'attarda près de mon bureau jusqu'à la sonnerie puis, avec un sourire de regret, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'une malheureuse qui arborait de beaux boutons. Visiblement, j'allais devoir m'occuper de lui, ce qui promettait d'être long, très long. Dans une ville comme Juneau, où les gens vivent les uns sur les autres, un peu de diplomatie est indispensable. Mais le tact n'a jamais été mon fort, et je manquais de pratique pour éconduire les garçons.

Je fus soulagée d'être seule, je pus dessiner sans que quelqu'un ne regarde sans cesse par-dessus mon épaule. Mais étais-je si répugnante ? C'est ridicule et égocentrique. Impossible. Mais inquiétant.

Lorsque les cours furent terminés, je reçus un appel de mon frère. Mais quelle heure était-il là-bas ?

- _Allô, Charles! Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas au lit ?*_

- _Tu sais que je suis insomniaque tout comme toi.*_

- _Oui! Alors quoi de neuf ?*_

- _Papa commence à devenir fou mais sinon, ça va et toi ?*_

- _La ville est plus grande que je ne le croyais mais sinon les gens sont sympas.*_

_- Ok! Je suis super content pour toi. Tu reviens quand ?*_

_- Je ne sais pas! Dans pas longtemps! Promis!* _

- _Bisous.*_

Je raccrocha et soupira. Je n'avais presque pas menti. Pour une fois. Une fois rentrée, je pris mon livre et commença à le lire. Quelle belle histoire d'amour mais bizarre aussi. J'avais oublié l'heure et quand ma mère rentra, j'étais en train de faire une omelette.

_- _Jade ? Lança ma mère en sentant les œufs.

Qui d'autre ?

- Salut Maman! Comment s'était ?

Elle posa sa sacoche sur le canapé tandis que je m'affairai dans la cuisine. À ma connaissance, ma mère avait une arme dans son sac mais ne s'en était jamais servie. Je connaissais le tempérament violent de mon père. Quand j'étais petite, elle retirait toujours les balles dès qu'elle franchissait le seuil. Il faut croire que maintenant, je suis trop grande pour ne pas me tuer par accident et pas suffisamment dépressive pour ne pas me suicider. Si elle savait…

- Qu'y a-t-il à dîner ? Demanda-t-elle

Ma mère était une cuisinière pleine d'imagination dont les expériences sont parfois immangeables. J'avais encore le souvenir des lasagnes aux aubergines sur ma langue.

- Omelette. J'ai oublié de faire la cuisine, ce soir.

- ça sent bon, Jade! Et puis, tu sais, j'aime l'omelette.

- Merci, répondis-je soulagée.

Nous mangeâmes sans mot dire durant quelques minutes. Sans inconfort non plus. Le silence ne nous gênait ni l'un ni l'autre. D'une certaine manière, nous étions faits pour vivre ensemble.

- Alors comment il Est-ce nouveau lycée ? Tu as déjà sympathisé ?

- Je me suis fait quelques amis mais je pense qu'il me trouve bizarre puisque comme tu sais, je ne dors jamais. Sinon tout le monde est accueillant.

À une exception mais de taille.

- Tu dois connaître Josh Langdon, un très bon garçon. Ses parents ont un bar vers l'est, il est très bien tenu. Les affaires marchent.

- ça tombe bien, il me faut un travail. Sinon tu connais les Cullen ?

- Oui, j'ai rencontré le chef de famille lors d'une visite à l'hôpital. Très bel homme.

- leurs enfants sont … spéciaux voire même étranges.

Ma mère parut curieuse mais je coupa court. Je ne voulais pas parler d'eux ce soir.

- Je monte. Je dois finir mes devoirs et un portrait me donne du fil à retordre.

- Ok! J'ai des copies à corriger. Essaies de dormir. À demain.

- à demain Maman.

Je voyais déjà se profiler la routine quotidienne.

Mon portrait était celui d'Alice et je n'arrivai pas à mettre un nom sur la blancheur de leur peau.

Cette nuit-là fut sans encombre, je finis mon tableau et alla faire mon jogging.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans anicroche. Je m'habituais au train-train de mes cours. Le vendredi, j'étais à même de reconnaitre sinon d'identifier presque tous les élèves de ce lycée.

Jasper Hale ne revint pas en classe.

Chaque jour, je guettais avec anxiété le moment où le reste de la tribu entrait dans la cantine sans lui. Alors seulement, je me détendais et me joignait à la conversation régnant à ma table. Elle tournait pour l'essentiel autour de l'excursion à l'Océan Park de la Push. Josh voulait y aller dans quinze jours et on irait tout le week-end. J'étais invitée et j'avais accepté, un peu de sociabilité ne me ferait pas de mal.

Le vendredi, c'est avec une décontraction parfaitement naturelle que je franchis la porte de ma classe de Bio, sans plus m'inquiéter de la présence de Jasper. Pour moi, il avait abandonné l'école et c'était tant mieux. J'en avais assez de le regarder comme ci c'était un martyre.

Mon premier week-end se déroula sans incident. Je commença à repeindre la cuisine. J'avais pris du jaune et du vert. Un peu de gaieté dans ce froid glacial ne serait pas de trop. Je me rendis à la bibliothèque mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de livres donc je projeta de me rendre à Juneau dans peu de temps.

La pluie tomba et je continua de peindre. Mes frères venaient au mois de Mars me rendre visite, il ne serait pas déçus.

Le lundi, des gens me saluèrent sur le parking. Des prénoms m'échappèrent encore, mais j'agitai la main, souris à tous. Il faisait très froid environ - 20°c et il ne pleuvait pas. En anglais, le chienchien à sa mémère se plaça à mes côtés. Nous eûmes le droit à un contrôle qui fut extrêmement facile.

Je me sentais plus à l'aise que je n'aurais cru au bout d'une seule semaine.

À la sortie du cours, je constata qu'il avait neigé et je ne pris pas part aux batailles de boules de neige.

- Super! S'écria Josh

Je contemplai les lambeaux de coton duveteux qui s'accumulaient le long du trottoir et voletaient de façon erratique devant mes yeux. Adieu ma belle journée. Bonjour les gamineries!

- Pitié ne m'en envoies pas!

- Tu n'aimes pas la neige ?

- Je hais tout ce qui est _associé* _au froid. En hiver, j'allai skier dans les _Pyrénées*_.

- Oh! Ça doit être cool!

Il éclata de rire et le mien se joignit au sien. C'est alors qu'une grosse boule molle er détrempée s'écrasa sur sa nuque. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir d'où elle provenait et je soupçonna Lucas.

- Je te retrouve à la cafèt'! Amusez-vous bien!

Il hocha le menton.

Toute la matinée, tout le monde discuta de la neige et je pris par aux séances de rigolades. Je joua longtemps avec Kelly et après nous allâmes à la cantine. J'avais cessé de guetter mon ami Jasper. Après tout qu'il vienne ou pas, c'est un mufle!

Josh nous rattrapa, hilare. La glace prise dans ses cheveux dérangeaient les pointes de sa coiffure. Je le décoiffa encore plus et il me tira la langue. Lui et Kelly discutèrent de la neige tandis que nous prenions notre place dans la queue. Par habitude, j'inspecta la table du coin. Sept personnes y étaient assises.

- Oh hé Jade ? (Kelly me tira le bras) Tu veux manger quoi ?

Je baissai les yeux; ms oreilles étaient brulantes. Ne sois pas gêné, c'est un idiot!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda Josh

- Une nausée. Le mal du pays sans doute, mentis-je

Je patientai pendant qu'ils se servaient puis leur emboita le pas en direction d'une table, concentrée sur mes baskets. Une fois installée, je sortis mon livre et commença à le lire. Deux fois, on m'interrompu pour me demander si je ne voulais rien. Je dénigra deux fois de suite, agacée car j'étais sortie de mon livre.

Je décidai de m'autoriser un coup d'œil à la famille Cullen. S'_il_ me toisait avec hostilité, je sécherais la bio. Nada. je soupira. Je devais être parano si ça se trouve, il avait juste la gastro-entérite ou autre chose. Ils riaient. Edward, Jasper et Emmett avaient de la neige dans les cheveux. On aurait dit une scène de film. Et puis, il y a quelque chose derrière ces rires, cette espièglerie. Une espèce de différence sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt. J'étudiai Jasper plus minutieusement que ces frères et sœurs. Sa peau était moins pale, peut-être rosie par l'excitation, et ses cernes s'étaient beaucoup estompés. Mais ce n'était pas ça non plus.

- Jade, qui est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? Intervint soudain Kelly en suivant mon regard.

À cet instant précis, les yeux de mon modèle rencontrèrent les miens. Aussitôt, je fis mine de m'intéresser à la discussion sur le football. J'eus la conviction que, au moment où nos prunelles s'étaient croisées, il n'avait pas semblé inamical ni dur, contrairement à notre dernière rencontre. Il m'est apparu comme curieux et insatisfait.

- Jasper Hale te mate, me chuchota Kelly en riant.

- Il n'a pas l'air furieux, hein ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Non, il devrait ?

- Je crois qu'il me hait.

Toujours aussi barbouillé, je me replongea dans mon livre.

- Les Cullen n'aiment personne … enfin disons qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas assez aux autres pour les aimer. En tout cas, il continue à t'admirer.

- Arrêtes de le regarder., sifflai-je

Elle gloussa. Je leva le menton pour voir si elle obéissait, envisageant de recourir à la violence dans le cas contraire mais elle s'exécuta.

Puis Josh lança un sujet intéressant. Il projetait une bataille de boules de neige épique sur le parking après les cours et nous invita à nous joindre à lui. J'accepta avec enthousiasme.

Jusqu'à la fin du repas, je fis mine de m'intéresser à mon livre alors que je ne pensais qu'à lui. Après mûre réflexion, je décida de relever le défi que je m'étais lancé, j'irai en sciences nat'. Un rire parvint à notre table. Je regarda de qui il venait et il venait d'Edward Cullen qui me regardait en riant. Je me souvins ce que dis Kelly et en prenant bien soin de ne pas y penser, j'allais le mettre à l'épreuve. Sur mon feuille, j'écrivis _télépathe _et commença à penser des choses fort désagréable sur son compte. Il fronça les sourcils. Edward Cullen était donc un télépathe. Intéressant. Bizarre mais intéressant.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward Cullen est si… si… exaspérant! Pensais-je en le regardant plus en profondeur. »

Je ne tenais pas trop à me rendre en cours avec Josh qui était la cible préférée de tous les chahuteurs. Mais arrivés à la porte, tous ceux qui m'entouraient, grognèrent: il pleuvait, et la pluie l'emportait sur la neige. Je mis ma capuche, dépitée. Je devrais rentrer à la maison directement après le cours de sciences Nat. Josh et moi, parlâmes jusqu'au bâtiment où se trouvait notre cours.

En classe, je constata que ce n'était pas moi la dégonflée. La place à mes côtés était vide. Le prof déambulait dans les allées distribuant un microscope et une boîte de lamelles. Le cours, ne commençait que dans quelques minutes et je recommença à parler avec Josh en évitant de guetter la porte.

J'eus beau entendre qu'on tirait le tabouret voisin, je me concentra sur les paroles de Josh.

- Bonjour, murmura une voix harmonieuse.

Je redressa la tête, stupéfaite qu'il m'eût adressé la parole. Il se tenait aussi loin que possible de moi mais son tabouret était orienté dans ma direction. Ses cheveux mouillés dégouttaient, ondulés, pourtant il donnait l'impression de sortir d'une pub. Son visage éblouissant était ouvert, cordial, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres sans défauts. Seuls ses yeux restaient prudents.

- Je m'appelle Jasper Hale, poursuivit-il. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Jade Dubois.

Soudain, je repris de mon assurance habituelle et malheureusement, je ne trouva rien à lui dire d'intéressant.

- Exact et je connaissais déjà ton nom, dis-je sèchement.

Il détourna les yeux et par bonheur, le prof débuta son cours. Ils nous expliqua que les boîtes de lamelles étaient mal rangées. Nous devions identifier les différentes étapes de la mitose à laquelle était soumise les racines d'oignons qu'elle renfermaient et rétablir l'ordre de la division cellulaire. Par chance, j'avais justement lu ce dernier chapitre la veille au soir.

- Les femmes d'abord ? Me proposa mon incroyable voisin.

Son sourire était sublime et j'acquiesça par un hochement de tête.

Prenant une lamelle, je l'insérai sous le microscope et ajustai rapidement l'oculaire.

- Je _dirai*_ Prophase, dis-je en attendant sa réponse.

- Puis-je ? Intervint mon voisin au moment où je releva la tête. Ses doigts étaient glacés et je frissonna. Il devait souffrir d'hypothermie le pauvre. Son contact m'avait brulé comme une décharge électrique.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en me lâchant aussitôt.

Il regarda dans le microscope et pendant ce temps, je commença un dessin.

- Prophase, acquiesça-t-il en inscrivant soigneusement ce résultat dans la première case de l'imprimé. Je fus surprise.

- J'ai raison ? Demandai-je

- Oui, cela t'étonne ?

- Je n'ai jamais fait cet exercice. Je te laisse observer la deuxième.

Il positionna habilement la deuxième lamelle à laquelle il n'accorda guère d'importance.

- Anaphase, annonça-t-il en écrivant.

- Je peux ? Demandai-je d'une voix neutre.

Avec une moue narquoise, il fit glisser l'appareil vers moi. Je m'empressai de vérifier et il avait raison. Je tendis la main pour avoir la troisième lamelle. Il me la passa en s'arrangeant de n'établir aucun contact. Je fus aussi brève que possible.

- Interphase, dis-je

Je lui cédai le microscope avant qu'il eut le temps de le réclamer. Il contrôla mon verdict pour la forme puis le reporta sur le polycopié, ce que j'aurais pu faire pendant son observation. Mais il écrivait mieux que moi.

Nous eûmes finit bien avant les autres. Je vis Josh comparer deux fois, deux lamelles, et un groupe avait même ouvert son livre.

- Alors, quel âge as-tu, Jade ? Demanda-t-il

- 16 ans, je les ai eu au mois de septembre, dis-je en observant son regard.

- Tu es bien jeune. Tu dois être vraiment intelligente.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne dors pratiquement jamais et que pour passer le temps, je lis les manuels, dis-je en lui souriant. Portes-tu des lentilles, Jasper ?

Cette réflexion inattendu parut le désarçonné.

- Non!

- J'aime beaucoup cette couleur. Un ocre étrange, plus soutenu que du caramel mais panaché d'une nuance dorée identique.

Il serrait les poings.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te fâcher, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Intrigué par notre inactivité, M. Bunker s'approcha de notre paillasse. Par-dessus nos épaules, il découvrit notre imprimé et examina de plus près nos réponses.

- Laissez-moi deviner M. Hale, insinua-t-il, vous avez estimer que Melle Dubois ne méritait pas de toucher un microscope ?

- Détrompez-vous, dit-il, elle en identifier trois sur cinq

- Tu as déjà travaillé là-dessus ?

- Non.

- Tu suivais un programme d'élèves avancés ?

- Désolé mais non plus, répondis-je gênée

Il médita quelques instants.

- Eh bien, finit-il par déclarer, il n'est sans doute pas mauvais que vous soyez partenaire de labo.

Il s'éloigna en grommelant dans sa barbe et je continua mon dessin.

- Dommage pour la neige, hein ? Me lança Jasper.

- Oui, mais nous vivons en Alaska et il _neige*_ tous les jours, fis-je remarqué.

- Tu dois difficilement supporter Fairbanks, s'aventura-t-il.

- J'ai juste le mal du pays et mes frères me manquent mais sinon ça va. Je pensais que cela serait pire.

Ces mots parurent le fasciner, ce qui me laissa pantoise. Quant à son visage, il m'obsédait tellement que je devais m'interdire de le contempler plus que ne l'autorisait la courtoisie.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue habiter ici ?

Personne ne m'avait posé la question - pas de façon aussi directe.

- Je ne m'entendais pas avec mon père.

- Il s'est remarié ?

- Il y a des années mais ma belle-mère n'est pas la cause du problème. Il déteste ma mère et me hait également car je lui ressemble beaucoup.

- Tu veux dire qu'il était… violent ?

Je ne répondis pas à cette question. Il parut surpris et s'excusa de cette question qui était indiscrète.

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- La vie est injuste, dis-je d'un ton acide.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Malgré tout ce que je lui avais confessé et tout ce qu'il avait deviné seul, il était apparemment sincère.

- Que se passera-t-il si tu y retournes ?

- Il me tuera sans doute, dis-je en riant.

Il m'adressa un large sourire qui dévoila une rangée de dents extra blanches. À cet instant, le prof rappela la classe à l'ordre et je me tourna vers lui, soulagée. J'écouta le prof malgré le regard perçant de Jasper. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, ce qui m'exaspéra au plus haut point.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure retentit, je fus contente de partir. Mais il me rattrapa.

- Jade! Attends-moi! Dit-il

- Oui ?

- J'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

- Tout dépend ce que tu veux savoir ? Dis-je intéressée.

- Eh bien, je voudrais savoir, comment s'est _Bordeaux* ?_

- Agréable. Il y fait presque toujours beau et chaud. Excuses-moi mais il faut que j'y aille.

- Oh, pardon! Ben je te dis à demain, alors.

- J'ai une question Jasper. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si torturé ?

Je dus le déranger car il partit et je me retrouva seule dans le parking. Quel dommage! Je décida de me rendre chez les parents de Josh et ensuite j'irai au supermarché pour chercher de la peinture pour la cuisine.

Quand je revins à la maison avec un job à la clé et des tas de pots de peinture, je constata que la maison était vide. Lili n'était pas encore rentrée et je fus seule pendant un petit moment.

Pendant tout le temps où ma mère fut absente, je décida de me sortir Jasper de la tête. Mais comment ? Je voulus me pencher dans mon livre mais Dracula lui ressemblait trop. C'est donc à ce moment-là, à ce moment précis, que je décida d'ouvrir ma petite enquête. Mais qui étais dont Jasper Hale ?

Ma mère rentra tard et j'avais déjà mangé. Elle mangea en silence et monta se coucher. Je ne lui parla pas trop intriguée par ma nouvelle mission. Heureusement, la connexion internet n'était pas trop mauvaise mais malheureusement je ne trouva rien quand je tapa « Jasper Hale » sur Google mais je trouva des choses sur Rosalie. Ce qui m'effraya.

* * *

_Review!_


	4. 3: Enquête

_Désolé pour le retard mes chéris, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée puis plagiée aussi. Alors, j'essayerai de vous mettre la suite de temps en temps pour vous combler. Voici le chapitre 3 qui a été écrit l'année dernière à la même époque. En ce moment, je travaille sur un autre projet sur la série 90210. Bientôt en ligne =D_

_

* * *

_**3**

**Enquête**

_« Rosalie Lillian Hale, jeune fille de classe moyenne a été disparu la veille de son mariage. Elle devait épouser le fils du banquier de Rochester, Royce King qui a déclaré à la police que c'était un véritable drame._

_Elle avait 18 ans. La police pense que cette malheureuse est morte, tué par on sait quel voyou. L'affaire a été classé un an après. Rosalie Lillian Hale a été déclaré morte le 21 janvier 1934, elle aurait eu dix-neuf ans. »_

Rosalie est morte, il y a soixante quinze ans. La galère! C'est peut-être la petite fille ou sa petite nièce. Je retapa son nom sur Google et cette fois-ci, je trouva un extrait de mariage, avec Emmett… Mc Carty. C'est quoi ce bordel! C'est qui celui-là ?

_« Le 18 janvier 1938, ce sont unies à l'église Rosalie Hale et Emmett Mc Carty Cullen. »_

_« Le 23 juin 1963, ce sont unis par les liens sacrés du mariage Rosalie Hale et Emme Mc Carty »_

Et il y en avait une bonne dizaine comme ça. Je fis des recherches sur ce Emmett Mc Carty et découvrit qu'il avait disparu en 1935. Son affaire a été classé. Je tapa ensuite Edward Masen (merci Kelly!) et ne trouva qu'un acte de décès en 1918. Si je comprends bien, les enfants des Cullen sont tous morts. Mais s'ils sont morts, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ? En tout cas, ils ne sont certainement pas humains.

Je partis faire mon jogging comme d'habitude.

La lumière. Le vert-de-gris ambiant du genre jour nuageux en forêt était illuminé d'une nuance plus claire. La neige brillait comme des petits diamants. Mais la pluie de la veille avait gelé, solidifiant les aiguilles et des arbres en sculptures fantastiques et somptueuses transformant l'allée en patinoire. J'avais déjà de mal à ne pas me casser la figure quand le sol était sec - il était sûrement plus sûr que je retourne peindre tout de suite.

Lili était partie lorsque je descendis. Cette vie me fit penser à une vie de célibataire. Bien sûr, j'ai de la chance de ne pas souffrir de la solitude. Mes frères me manquaient certes mais je m'y étais fait. J'englouti mon bol de céréales comme à mon habitude. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me rendre au lycée mais j'y étais un peu obligée. J'avais conscience que si je bougeais mes fesses, c'est uniquement parce que je veux LE revoir. Et c'était très très idiot. Des fois, je m'étonne moi-même! Je ressembles à ces filles qui l'admire, dès qu'il passe.

J'aurais dû l'éviter après mes sots bavardages de la veille. Et puis je me méfiais: qui est-il ? L'hostilité qui émanait parfois de lui m'intriguait. J'avais l'impression qu'il souffrait pour tout le monde et c'était parfois gênant. Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'arrêter d'admirer son magnifique visage. Je savais que nous n'étions pas du même monde mais j'étais comme fasciné par cet homme ou cet chose.

Bien sûr en sortant de la maison, je tomba la tête la première sur le verglas. J'allai avoir une jolie bosse. J'étais déjà assez moche comme ça, il ne fallait pas non plus rajouter une bosse. En montant dans la voiture, je me cogna la tête contre le toit. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Décidément, cela allait être une très, très, très longue journée.

Sur le trajet du lycée, j'oublia tous mes soucis en repensant à Josh ou à Lucas. Si Jasper s'avérait être la plus ignoble créature de la terre, j'aurais toujours l'un des deux. J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir la même tête qu'à Bordeaux. Petite, boulote, avec des cheveux en bataille qui descendait le long de mon dos. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Les françaises sont aphrodisiaques ou quoi ? C'était sûrement parce que je suis la petite nouvelle du bled paumé d'Alaska et qu'ici, je suis la seule attraction qui porte une jupe. Quoi qu'il fût l'attitude de Monsieur protecteur de Josh ou la jalousie maladive de Lucas étaient déconcertantes. Je n'étais pas sûre de ne pas leur préféré ma transparence coutumière.

Je conduisis avec une lenteur d'escargot, peu désireuse d'abimer ma Ford. Lorsque je descendis sur le parking du lycée, je découvris pourquoi ma voiture tenait si bien la route. Je sortis et alla examiner l'arrière du véhicule. Un éclat argenté ayant attiré mon attention. Mes pneus étaient ceints de fines lignes métalliques entrecroisés en losanges. Ma mère avait du faire appel au voisin pour chaîner la voiture, elle n'y connaissait rien en mécanique. Je souris. Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'occupait de moi, c'était un vrai plaisir.

J'aperçus que j'avais oublié ma sacoche à l'intérieur. Je venais de fermer la portière quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit.

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps. Et pas au ralenti, comme les films américains sinon j'aurais choisi Nathalie Portman pour jouer mon rôle. L'adrénaline parut dégourdir mon cerveau et pour une fois, je réussis à saisir en bloc une série d'évènements simultanés.

À quatre voitures de moi, Jasper Hale avait les traits tordus par une grimace horrifiée. Son visage se détachait sur une mer d'autres visages, tous figés dans un masque d'angoisse identique. De plus immédiate importance cependant m'apparut le semi-remorque censé ravitailler la cantine foncer sur moi, roues bloqués et freins hurlants. Il fonçait droit sur ma Ford. Et j'étais bloquée à l'intérieur.

Le véhicule frappa ma Ford avec une telle force que je fus projetée en dehors du véhicule. J'étais encore consciente, consciente du fait que j'allai bientôt mourir. Je ferma les yeux, quand soudain je tomba mais pas par terre comme je le pensais. J'entendis un juron étouffé. Je leva la tête quand je le vis.

Un silence absolu régna pendant une seconde interminable puis les hurlements commencèrent. Dans la charivari, j'entendis plusieurs personnes crier mon nom. Mais plus clairement, je perçus sa voix, elle était basse et affolée.

- Jade ? Ça va ?

- _La pêche_*.

Bien sur c'était faux. Je n'avais plus de voiture et avant que j'eu le temps de reprendre pieds. Je m'évanoui. Quand je me réveilla, j'étais étendue parterre et des têtes me regardèrent. Je n'arriva pas à les distinguer tout de suite mais je reconnus leur voix. Je voulus me relever mais aussitôt sur mes deux pieds que je rechuta.

- Reculez tous, laissez la respirer, s'exclama Alice, Jade prends ma main. Kyle, va chercher la voiture.

- Oui, mon ange.

Je me mis à déblatérer des sornettes quand Rosalie ricana. Je crus entendre Bella l'envoyer se faire voir. Je ne les comprenais pas.

Quand on arriva à l'hôpital, je crus mourir d'humiliation mais je devais me la fermer. Mon enquête était presque résolu et je ne devais pas me compromettre.

- Jade! Brailla ma chère mère paniquée lorsqu'elle me reconnut.

Kyle me posa par terre et ma mère m'enlaça.

- Comment ça va ma chérie ?

- Tout va bien dans la _mesure_* du possible sauf que je n'ai plus de _voiture_*.

- Nous connaissons un ami qui pourra te l'arranger. Tu vas à Forks la semaine prochaine ? M'interrogea Emmett

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Va voir cette personne, il me tendit un morceau de papier, et dis-lui que tu viens de ma part.

- Ja-cob Bl-uck, articulai-je.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne orthographe puisque tous les Cullen se mirent à rire. Des infirmières vinrent me chercher pour m'emmener dans une grande salle d'examen avec une grande rangée de lits séparés par des rideaux aux dessins rigolos. Une infirmière colla un tensiomètre autour du bras et un thermomètre sous la langue. Ma mère tira la tenture pour me donner un minimum d'intimité mais avec dix yeux braqués sur moi, c'est comme-ci elle n'avait rien fait.

Peu après, le personnel s'agita et amena le chauffeur du poids lourd qui était lui aussi blessé. Ma mère lui gueula dessus comme du poisson pourri.

- Vous n'êtes qu'inconscient! Vous avez failli la tuer.

- Je suis désolé Madame, dit-il confus.

- Je n'ai rien, maman alors _déstresse_* Ok! Edward fais la sortir s'il te plait, elle donne mal au crâne.

- Ok, dit ce dernier.

Tout d'un coup, je sombra dans un sommeil étrange. Étrange parce que je n'avais pas dormir depuis huit ans. Je vis un drôle de rêve, j'étais aux côtés de Jasper et tout d'un coup, il se retourna et me dit « je ne suis pas un héros, je suis un très très vilain garçon »

- Elle dort, s'enquit une voix harmonieuse.

- Je rectifies, je _dormais_* Jasper.

J'ouvris les paupières. Jasper se tenait au pied de mon lit, une moue narquoise. Je lui fis un sourire.

- Merci de l'avoir sauvé jeune homme… commença le chauffeur.

Mon sauveur l'arrêta d'une main.

- Il n'y a pas morts d'homme, le rassura-t-il.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui était juste à côté de mon lit.

- Alors quel est le verdict ? Me demanda-t-il

- Je n'ai rien grâce à toi, Jasper. Merci.

A cet instant, un médecin apparut au détour d'un couloir et j'en resta coite. Il était jeune, blond… et plus beau que toutes les stars de cinéma que je connaissais. Johnny Deep, en mieux. Il avait néanmoins le teint pâle, les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Vu la ressemblance avec Jasper, je pensa que cela devait être the M. Cullen.

- Alors Mademoiselle, m'apostropha-t-il d'une voix remarquablement sexy, comment vous sentez vous ?

- Alléluia, je suis en vie. Mis à part le fait que j'ai mal partout, je vais bien. _Je pète le feu*, _docteur.

S'approchant du négatoscope, il l'alluma.

- Vos radios sont bonnes mais montrent quelques fragments de blessures répétées, m'annonça-t-il. Vous avez mal à la tête ? D'après Jasper, vous avez fait une sacré chute.

- C'est tout moi, ça. L'année dernière, j'ai failli me faire écraser (par mon père). Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Doc. Je vais à _merveille_*.

Des doigts frais auscultèrent mon crâne avec légèreté.

- C'est douloureux ? S'inquiéta le docteur Cullen

Je tressaillis. Un mort-vivant était en train d'ausculter mon crâne.

- Non, je ne sens rien. Vous avez les _mains glacées_*, c'est tout.

J'avais connu pire. Un rire étouffé attira mon attention - Jasper me contemplait, une moue protectrice sur ses lèvres. Quel Crétin celui-là. Je lui tira la langue.

- Bon, votre mère vous attend à côté. Vous pouvez rentrer. Mais n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez des étourdissements ou des troubles de la vision.

- Je ne peux pas retourner au lycée ?

Je voyais déjà ma mère faire la mère poule.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, aujourd'hui.

- Très bien. À plus tard Jasper. Je m'avança vers lui et lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue. Il recula, manifestement surpris. Je partis en ricanant.

Ma mère m'attendait à la sortie comme la moitié des élèves. Je monta sur une table et leur montra que je n'avais perdu aucun membre.

Je monta dans la voiture et partit à la maison.

Toute la journée, je chercha, chercha jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne.

Sur ma liste, j'en avais inscrit plusieurs

- Vampire

- Elfe

Et plein d'autres. Dans mon pseudo-rêve, il me disait qu'il était un vilain. Hors, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait être.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Moi je ne le trouve pas super mais bon... Review!_


End file.
